


【铁神秘】克莱因蓝(NC17,werewolf!Tony x merman! Quentin)

by pdddyxl



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Warning：和@ 冯巩斯坦森 太太一起脑洞的摸鱼，是真的摸鱼www狼人(海盗)!铁罐儿x双性人鱼!神秘。





	【铁神秘】克莱因蓝(NC17,werewolf!Tony x merman! Quentin)

**Author's Note:**

> 双性人鱼注意，阴环提及注意。

托尼·斯塔克觉得很多时候并不是他故意惹上麻烦，而是麻烦找到了他，而他又无法对其视而不见，比如现在躺在他床上的这条人鱼。这并不是托尼第一次救下一条人鱼，走私这种美丽的海洋生物不太合法，但是很多富商钟情于此，高昂的利润让很多海盗都愿意在这件事上铤而走险地赌一把。

如果放在平时，托尼只要在救下他们之后把他们放归海中就好了。当然这并不是说身为海盗的托尼是什么了不起的大善人，他只是觉得救下他们比非法走私来得更划算而已。人鱼是单纯且知恩图报的种族，海盗长期漂流在海上，比起他人更需要人鱼的帮助，所以托尼一直觉得这不过是一项互惠互利的交易罢了。

但是这次不同，托尼没办法直接把这条人鱼直接放归海中，倒不是因为这条人鱼尾巴上都是被调教留下的割伤，而是因为在托尼救下他的时候，这条人鱼便已经被戴上了「束」。这种昂贵的刑具是那些富商们特别为囚禁人鱼而研制出来的，「束」通常分为上下两部分——上方坠着附加上复杂魔法的沉重宝石，缠绕着细腻柔软的金丝环住人鱼的尾部。下方则是从人鱼敏感的尾鳍处穿过，锁住人鱼的尾骨底端。被戴上「束」的人鱼但凡游动，便会疼痛万分，他们逃不掉——而就算有幸逃掉了，他们也游不快，很快就会沦为海中天敌的粮食。

作为饲育者而言，「束」的确是禁锢人鱼的最佳选择，它即具有装饰性又可以防止人鱼逃跑。只是通常没有买家的人鱼是不会被戴上束的，因为其制作工艺太过复杂价格太过高昂，对于走私者而言、有这个时间折腾人鱼还不如重新再捕一条来的划算。

托尼不知道这条人鱼被谁买下了，也没办法——又或者说、他不忍心把这条人鱼直接放回海中任其自生自灭，所以只能把这个麻烦暂时留在自己身边。没办法，虽然托尼对机械了如指掌，可是魔法的确不是他所擅长的领域。如果想解开宝石上附着的所有咒语，托尼需要远行到南方大陆去拜访他的一位老朋友。当然这也没什么麻烦的，南方大陆到处都是好酒和美人，他们也正好可以将之前找到的银器换成金币。

人鱼的名字叫昆汀·贝克，照顾他其实并不太麻烦，在托尼解释过船上无法摆放一个鱼缸放入海水供他的居住，询问他有没有其他方法可以代替的时候，人鱼表示他只需要每天早上喝一杯海水、三餐食用新鲜的生鱼即可。虽然昆汀完全信赖托尼，不过托尼的船员可花了不少时间来讨这条人鱼欢心。毕竟人鱼也是被海盗抓捕折磨的，除了对托尼这位救命恩人心存感激之外，对其他船员隔阂戒备也不是什么不能理解的事情。

“明天清晨我们会靠岸买些补给。”托尼边这么说着边脱掉了外套，帮自己倒了杯朗姆酒坐在床边。

“不能回到海里很寂寞吧，或许我能带点什么小玩意回来让你消磨时间？”

听到托尼的声音，原本还在专心阅读航海日记的人鱼乖乖抬起了头，在还没开口说什么之前便露出了一个甜兮兮的笑容。托尼始终不明白为什么人鱼会如此热衷于阅读他的航海日记，毕竟上面都是支离破碎到几乎不成段落的记录，最多也不过是写着航行到了哪里又测试了什么自己的新发明之类的的琐事。但是昆汀却觉得这些航海日非常有趣，他认为它们是了解托尼过去最有效的方法。人鱼就是从这些琐碎的文字中得知托尼是如何被曾经的大副所背叛，又是如何奇迹般地死里逃生、如何创造出如今他胸前那个散发着浅蓝色光芒的漂亮反应堆，如何用它来保证自己的心跳的。  
此刻昆汀漂亮的浅蓝色眼睛因为笑容而稍稍眯了起来，亮晶晶像是有糖浆快要淌出来似的，看起来活像是一个终于等到丈夫回家的小妻子。

该死，托尼在心里暗骂了一句，最近他越发地无法忽视人鱼那双海一般漂亮的蓝眼睛了。昆汀盖着薄被躺在托尼柔软的床上，身侧堆着几本已经阅读完毕的航海日记、桌上还有水手为他准备的新鲜海水。看不到尾巴的人鱼看起来不过是个被金屋藏娇的美人罢了，他们就是这样每天睡在一起的，托尼发誓最开始他根本就没有任何多余的想法。只是最近船员们对于他与人鱼之间的传言越发淫荡且不找边际了起来，托尼看到昆汀的时候也不由得有些心虚，他希望人鱼还没有听到水手们那些下流的调侃。船员们并没有恶意，他们不过是喜欢开玩笑而已。

“什么都可以吗？”

昆汀倾身靠近了托尼，浅蓝的双眼亮晶晶的充满了期待。人鱼身上盖着的薄被因此而滑落了下来，露出了身体与鱼尾交界处的皮肤。近乎于透明的浅蓝色鳞片覆盖在那里，让托尼又忍不住想起今天早上船员口中的那些流言，他不知道雄性人鱼是不是也真的拥有雌腔，可以怀孕并且产卵。

“不论怎样的要求都可以吗？”

“嗯，只要你想要，不论什么都可以。”

托尼强迫自己移开了盯着昆汀尾部打量的目光，肯定地回答道。他以为昆汀不过是想要些金银珠宝之类的小玩意，毕竟人鱼都喜欢这样晶莹剔透的小东西。

“我想要…”

昆汀侧头喃喃自语似的犹豫了一下，又转向托尼，十分肯定地说。  
“我想亲吻你的反应堆。”

“什么？你等一下。”

托尼一时间还没反应过来，但是昆汀已经率先靠了过来。狼人握住了人鱼的肩膀，却败在了对方那双湿漉漉而又可怜兮兮的狗狗眼上面。

“…好吧。”

托尼有些无奈地这么说着，在人鱼满脸期待的注视之下解开了自己的衬衫，将自己胸前泛着蓝光的反应堆暴露在了对方的眼前。这是托尼的心脏得以继续跳动的保证；是机械与魔法最简单却也是最纯粹的结合，这是几乎所有人都懂得的、基础中的基础，但是也几乎没人能将其做到如此尽善尽美。

“没什么好看的，不得不戴上它是我的失误。”

托尼有些别扭地这么说着，不自然地动了动自己的耳朵。得到许可的人鱼就像是怕他反悔似的立刻贴了过来，反应堆淡淡的蓝色光芒照在昆汀的侧脸，金属所散发出来的、富有棱角的锐利银光被他眼中温暖柔软的蓝色所包裹住。托尼胸前所散发出的淡淡光芒与昆汀眼中的两股蓝色就像是瞬间融在了一起似的难舍难分，就仿佛烈日强光刺破水面，仿佛无形的海水软软地包裹住了一把锋利的剑。从来没有人这么近距离地看过托尼的胸口、从来没有人这么认真地看过他的反应堆。狼人的耳朵再次不安地动了动，尾巴也不由自主地晃了几下。

“我觉得它很美。”

人鱼喃喃自语一般小声反驳着，着迷地倾身更加贴近了狼人的胸口。他仿佛根本没意识到此刻两人之间早已经越过了安全距离似的，目不转睛地看着对方胸前的反应堆。昆汀小心翼翼地伸出指尖来触碰托尼胸前的那处核心，他微凉的手指先是轻轻滑过其边沿处连接着疤痕与皮肤的、冰冷的金属圈上，然后才缓缓落在那个散发着淡淡光芒与热度的中心。

“比我所见过的任何珍奇异宝都要美。”

昆汀一字一顿地这么说着，诚恳的语调中听不出一丝玩笑的意味。托尼低头看着自己怀中的人鱼、注意到对方原本白皙的脖颈此刻竟慢慢泛起了一种可爱的粉红。昆汀真实地钟情于这个反应堆，但他热爱这个核心的原因并不是因为它晶莹剔透的淡淡光芒、又或者它其中所蕴含的精妙绝伦的技术，他仅仅是因为反应堆是托尼心跳的保证才喜欢它的。

人鱼倾身将柔软的吻落在那个核心中央，随后是其边沿。昆汀伸出柔软的舌舔舐外层冰冷的银圈，淡淡的金属气味儿随之在他的口中散开，但是他并不讨厌这样的味道。反应堆是托尼的盲区，如果仅仅是触碰那处、他是不会有丝毫感觉的。可是此刻托尼却觉得自己的胸中热热的，昆汀就像是修道院中那些禁欲又诚恳的圣徒一样，仿佛膜拜神明一般亲吻着他的胸口，人鱼纤长的睫毛在摇曳的烛火下微微颤抖着，在他的眼下打出一片脆弱的阴影。柔软微凉小舌时不时地滑过反应堆四周的皮肤，那些伤疤的所在处，若即若离惹得人心中痒痒的。

“你不该这样。”

狼人咬紧压根、有些苦恼地这么说道，他想着人鱼或许不知道自己的行为是在点火，却看到昆汀抬起头来用自己濡湿的浅蓝色眼睛温顺地望向了他。如此的无辜却又如此的诱人，写满了待人拮取的请求。

托尼满足了他，狼人捏住了人鱼的下巴，倾身吻住了人鱼柔软的双唇，顺势将昆汀压在柔软的床铺之中。他的手指沿着已经被掀开些许的薄被摸了进去，顺理成章地触碰着人鱼微凉的鱼尾，手指温柔地拨弄着尾巴与身体交界处的那些柔软鱼鳞。他小心翼翼地避开了人鱼腰间坠着的宝石，那些属于「束」的部分，托尼想那里一定很痛，他不希望昆汀疼痛。

人鱼被来自狼人的触碰烫的整个人一哆嗦，众所周知这类美妙的海洋生物体温还不及人类，更别提温度更高的狼人了。昆汀的一只手搭在狼人的肩膀上，另一只手轻轻压在对方玩弄他鳞片的手背上，也不知道是想要拒绝，还是在请求更多地触碰。或许连昆汀自己也弄不清，毕竟光是回应托尼的亲吻，就已经让他感到手忙脚乱，疲于应付了。昆汀脑中的想法随着这个吻的加深而融化成了一团浆糊，他只觉得自己快要烧起来了，对方的唇舌与触碰，全部都是火热的。不过是那种舒适温暖、好的意味上的火热。人鱼顺从本能一般生涩地伸出自己的软舌，努力回应着源自对方的亲吻，他们是如此的契合，以至于两个人每次都是才喘息着稍稍分开些许，便又迫切地相互贴近，难舍难分似的拥吻在一起。

“等、等一下…”

昆汀在托尼的手指勾住他尾部的金线时，紧张地绷紧了身子。他柔软地小声呻吟着，急急地侧头想要制止对方，却依旧是晚了一步。人鱼感受到了那些来自细线处的拉扯，原本放松的鱼尾随之不受控制地蓦然抽搐紧绷了起来，就连他原本软软糯糯的哼吟也控制不住地稍微高了些许。托尼原本对人鱼与刚刚截然不同的反应感到疑惑，随即却感受到一股微凉细小的水流喷洒在了他的掌心。人鱼胸口起伏、脸颊不自然的泛红，直至托尼将被单全部扯下才发现，此刻昆汀尾部中央的鳞片已经为他所张开。原本被那些淡蓝色鱼鳞所覆盖住的雌腔、现在终于毫无保留地暴露在了他的眼前。

仅仅一瞬间，托尼便明白了刚刚昆汀为何要制止他玩弄鱼尾上方缠绕的金线。那几条丝线的末端全部连在昆汀尾部鳞片之下，由两枚小巧的金环固定、直接打在了人鱼隐藏在暗处柔嫩敏感的雌瓣上。刚刚喷洒在托尼掌心的液体正是人鱼因为而受不住刺激而直接被搞到高潮，所控制不住喷出的蜜汁。

“…真他妈是群变态。”

托尼忍不住低声咒骂起那些购买人鱼的富商来，他从不知道原来那些人还会特别把「束」特别打在人鱼的雌穴四周、以此来满足自己变态的施虐欲与性欲。

而刚刚才被送上了高潮，此刻尚还有些意识模糊的昆汀，他就像是认为自己做错了什么似的，本能一般有些恐惧地微微蜷缩起了自己的鱼尾。不难想象当初那些杂碎当初是如何虐待和「教育」这条人鱼的。

“好了好了，不要怕，亲爱的。不要害怕好吗？我就在这里，我在你身边。”

托尼压住自己心中的怒火，露出了一个令人安心的笑容。他柔声安抚着受到惊吓的人鱼，随即将几个细碎的亲吻落在了对方的唇间与脸侧。

感受到人鱼终于因此而放松了身体，托尼才稍稍挪动了身体打算进行下一步。狼人裤子里的阴茎正在向他提出抗议，可是托尼不是很急、他不想在他们之间的性爱中给原本就受到过伤害的留下什么不好的回忆。托尼轻轻拨弄着昆汀尾部的鳞片，特别照顾着人鱼雌穴周围的那些软鳞，不厌其烦似的将它们轻轻掀开再弯曲揉弄。那些略带凉意的鳞片拨弄上去远比它们看起来要柔软的多，触碰上去的感觉更接近人类的皮肤，怪不得人们总说鱼尾是人鱼最敏感脆弱的地方。

昆汀像是有些受不住托尼的爱抚似的小声喘息着，从没有人如此温柔耐心地对待他，被海盗抓住虐待和调教的日子简直是噩梦。可是现在、尽管昆汀戴着令他羞耻又疼痛的「束」，他依旧在托尼的触碰之下感到了舒适，人鱼鲜少见到阳光的白皙皮肤，此刻因为情绪而不能自抑地泛着浅红，他原本隐藏在鳞片之下的阴茎也因此而挺立了起来，小巧光洁的顶端湿漉漉地向外吐露着蜜液。人鱼阴茎不比人类又或者狼人的大，也没有多余的毛发，颜色浅淡又看起来光溜溜。托尼在看到那根胀起的小家伙时惊讶地吹了声口哨，惹得人鱼忍不住耳根一阵泛红。似乎是为自己的身体构造有别于陆地生物而感到害羞，昆汀甚至起身想要遮住自己的私处，让对方不要再继续盯着看了。

“不要这样害羞嘛，我是喜欢才看的。”

托尼握住了对方的手腕，换上了一副十足海盗式的语气。当然他说的也是真的，他的确是因为惊叹于这种海洋生物美丽的生理构造才移不开目光的。狼人像是要品尝猎物似的舔了舔唇，这让他看起来该死的更加性感而又攻击性十足了，昆汀根本拿他没办法，光是被这么盯着就身体阵阵发软，只能收回手将自己的全部交付出去，等待对方继续。托尼也没有让昆汀等待太久，他几乎是没有犹豫地，便俯身温柔地亲吻起昆汀的雌腔来了。狼人湿热粗糙的舌舔过人鱼雌腔顶端那个小小的凸起，轻轻吮吸之后，又将舌尖探入下方那个粉嫩紧致的小洞中搅动，咕叽咕叽的吮吻出一片濡湿情色的水声。

人鱼怎么料到对方会这么做，羞耻和舒适一并涌了上来，搞得他尾鳍都颤巍巍的抽搐紧绷着、整个人不知道如何是好。昆汀只感觉托尼的舌头烫烫的，但是动作却十分温柔，舒适且耐心开拓着他的腔体，以至于不一会儿更多甜蜜的液体便从他的雌穴深处溢了出来，止都止不住一般湿淋淋地流了一片。代表舒适和渴望的蜜液顺着昆汀的尾部淌了下来，多到甚至把床单都洇出了点点水渍。托尼下巴的胡茬有意无意磨蹭过人鱼柔嫩敏感的私处，带出了些许舒适而又微妙的痛感，略显稀薄的精液随之不受控制地、湿淋淋地喷洒在昆汀的下腹。此刻人鱼前后都已经几度高潮，被完全地打开了，而托尼甚至还没操进来，只是用舌头就把他搞得雌穴止不住地淌水，湿漉漉的合都合不上。

“之前你也舔了我不是吗，现在换我来舔你也很公平。”

托尼笑着这么说道，随即将自己的舌尖从昆汀那个湿软的小洞中抽了出来，轻轻吮了吮人鱼雌穴上方那个小小的凸起作为结束。狼人舔了舔被对方的爱液弄得一塌糊涂的下唇，他不介意昆汀在他之前先去那么几次、这代表人鱼很舒服，他希望人鱼舒服。

托尼起身换用手指确认昆汀下身的情况，那里该死的太湿太敏感了，甚至于只要用粗糙的指腹轻轻摩擦就会有蜜汁吐露出来。虽然穴口还只是隐隐只打开了一个小口，但不同于之前的是，当下托尼甚至不用费力，便可以将自己的两根手指直接操进去，指尖陷入那个灼热柔软的濡湿之地就像是轻而易举地进入了天堂。昆汀的雌穴此刻彻底为托尼所打开，像是期待着狼人快些操进来似的不住地抽搐收缩着，层层叠叠湿湿软软地裹着托尼粗糙的指腹，腻人地吮个不停。

作为一个众所周知的温柔情人，托尼自然是好心的满足了自己身下的人鱼。他抽出自己深埋在对方体内的手指，翻身上床、跨坐在人鱼的鱼尾两侧，抽出自己腰间的皮带，将被束缚在长裤之下、早已经跃跃欲试的小托尼掏了出来。狼人并没有留给人鱼多少时间去惊叹那根巨物优越的大小和长度，他扶住自己早已经勃起鼓胀的阴茎，让那个圆润濡湿的顶端在人鱼粉嫩紧致的雌穴周围轻轻摩擦了那么几次，尝试性质的将顶端浅浅地顶入再拔出。在确保昆汀已经足够适应和放松、不会因此而受伤之后，托尼便不再温吞，转而直接将自己的整根阴茎狠狠地顶入了人鱼的体内。

虽然出于人鱼的生理构造问题，他们做爱的姿势似乎不是那么好掌握，但是托尼依旧非常完美地把自己完全顶入了昆汀体内。而且、操——那个感觉，又湿又热还软软紧紧的，里面的软肉仿佛没了这根大家伙就活不了似的，讨好地包裹着你，来回不厌其烦地吮吸个不停，真他妈的宛如一瞬间进入了天堂。而且托尼很确定他操对了地方，他是想说、虽然他完全不清楚人鱼鳞片下那么柔嫩可人的一个小洞是怎么将这根粗长的巨物完全含进去的，但是他很确定自己顶到了人鱼的雌腔，那个有点厚重却依旧嫩嫩软软、弹性十足，还在湿漉漉地不断往外溢出蜜汁的地方。

人鱼吞下狼人如此粗长的阴茎，简直就像是他那个小小粉粉的嫩穴有什么魔法。昆汀的穴口已经被撑得很开了，圆圆地像是快要坏掉似的，周围柔嫩的皮肤完全伸展开来，可是当托尼将自己缓缓鼓胀起来的结往人鱼体内尝试性的顶弄的时候，那个小小的穴口还是乖乖地努力撑开吃了下去，甚至于托尼都不再抱希望昆汀能吞下去了。随着结的缓慢挤入，人鱼被那根灼热的巨物活生生地操到了更深的地方，那是他的手指都远远无法触碰到、也从未有什么进来过开拓过的地方。

昆汀又在可怜兮兮地往外喷水了，前面后面都是如此，他就像是个坏掉的水龙头似的滴滴答答地往外流个不停，甚至连他自己都控制不住、也搞不清楚这究竟是怎么回事。人鱼只觉得自己的体内像是快要烧起来像是快要被操得生生融化那般灼热，腹部传来的那股温暖舒适的热度简直像是烤坏了他的脑子一般让他无法思考，随着意识的模糊他的理智也快要烧没了。昆汀将自己的全部都暴露了出来，完全信任地交付给了压在自己身上的男人。托尼浅淡却迅猛地抽插操弄着他厚重柔软的雌腔口，用力凶狠地每一下都顶在他会舒服的地方，把那个原本禁闭的小口操得充血、并且毫无保留地为对方所打开，乖顺地张开着，来回吮吸着一下下狠狠顶入的阴茎头部，等待着托尼将他的精液全都灌进来，直接填满这个空虚的雌腔，整个填满他的肚子。

昆汀被这种灼热、酸胀而又饱足的舒适感折磨得落泪，原本他的双眼只是因为快感而湿漉漉雾蒙蒙的，此刻他是真的被自己体内那根巨物烫得哭唧唧的，止不住地哭泣了。人鱼随着狼人一下一下碾磨顶撞在自己体内深处的操弄而颤抖身体，尾巴颤抖紧绷着撒娇一般磨蹭着托尼的小腿。昆汀动情而又忘我地随着托尼小幅度抽出再狠狠撞入的动作而扭动着自己的腰肢和鱼尾，像是离不开对方似的在每一次抽出时便急急地挺身追过去，想要再度将那根大家伙含到自己的体内，就好像他们本来就应该在一起似的。人鱼纤细修长的手指拽着柔软的被褥，舒适满足的泪水顺着他的侧脸无声地落在枕边，他的手指因为不断地冲撞而用力忍耐到骨节微微泛白。

昆汀可以感受到托尼在拨弄他的鳞片，他觉得狼人喜欢这个、喜欢他柔软的鱼鳞，从最开始到现在一直都爱不释手地拨弄个不停，而这也的确是会让昆汀感到舒适的动作。人鱼在狼人贴过来亲吻他的侧颈和脸颊的每一刻都会情不自禁地扭头索吻，他想要托尼亲吻他的唇、就像是情人之间相互缠绵示爱一般。昆汀喜爱托尼属于狼人的尖牙，丝毫不怕那些锋利的牙齿会划破他的舌尖一般轻轻舔舐它们；就好像托尼也十分贪恋昆汀的味道，他喜爱人鱼身上属于海洋的、微凉而又带着淡淡咸味儿的甜美气息。

滚烫的精液如昆汀所愿一般满满当当地射了进来，灼热浓稠地填满了人鱼的整个雌腔，酸软饱涨的感觉令他忍不住舒适到落泪，只可惜这时候人鱼已经被操得连动动指尖的力气都没了，阴茎软趴趴再也射不出一滴精液来，只有雌穴抽搐着喷出了些许透明的汁液。人鱼躺在床上微微张开双唇、真正像是缺氧一般胸口起伏喘息着，直到狼人贴心地笑着服起他脱力的腰部，唇对唇地将些许海水渡入他柔软的口腔中，他才从恍惚中找回了一些体力与理智。

人鱼有些愣愣用自己修长的手指去触碰刚刚被充分填满和操弄过的小穴周围，那里因为刚才的情事而有些合不拢似的微微张开着，原本粉嫩的雌瓣此刻更是被操得泛出了一种烂熟鲜红的色泽。诱人的雌穴周围还要命的点缀着刚刚随着那根巨大的阴茎抽出，而带出的些许精液。昆汀可以感觉到他的穴口正不适应地小幅度收缩着，像是不愿意那根巨物离开自己体内一般叫嚣着，小小地抽搐个不停。食髓知味体验过情爱快乐的人鱼很想将自己的指尖再伸进去，再伸进去满足自己松软濡湿、被操得有些泛麻发痒的小穴，尽管他的手指是那么细，完全比不上狼人的阴茎。

不过昆汀还是迷迷糊糊地忍住了，因为他很清楚如果他把手指伸进去，那么托尼好不容易射给他的精液便会被挤出来了，虽然这与受孕无关、但是他还是很想狼人的精液可以多在他的雌腔里留上那么一会儿的。况且托尼还抱着他——在他们共枕而眠那么多个日日夜夜之后，托尼终于将他搂在怀中，温柔地亲吻他的额角安抚他睡去了。为此昆汀脑子里哪里还装得下什么其他的事情呢，早就心满意足地缩在托尼的怀里、十分安心地闭上眼睛睡过去了。

这是幸福而安稳的一夜，在经历过诸多折磨之后难得没有噩梦笼罩的一夜。昆汀的早晨是被几个落在侧脸的亲美好吻所弄醒的，就在他迷迷糊糊地转过头、伸出柔软的小舌，甜兮兮地回应着对方，完全放松地享受着晨间亲吻的时候。昆汀感觉到了伸入他尚还湿软的雌穴内四处搅动探索的手指，人鱼充血的雌腔没那么容易一夜闭合，他的小穴虽然已经恢复了之前粉嫩的色泽，此刻却依旧软乎乎地暴露在鳞片之外，里面含满了狼人昨夜射进去的精液，粗糙的指腹轻轻一动，便会咕叽咕叽地带出粘稠的水声，抽搐收缩着响个不停。

介于半梦半醒之间的人鱼，此刻被狼人清晨的揩油搅乱了心思，竟然在意识模糊之间放下了自己的羞耻心、真的顺从着狼人的意愿，转过身来用自己微凉修长的指尖，稍稍分开了自己尚还暴露在外的雌穴，侧身将对方清晨肿胀勃起的阴茎含了进去。昆汀像是在海中一样来回小幅度地扭动着自己的尾部，稍稍贴近将狼人的阴茎完全吞下，又小幅度地慢慢远离、小心翼翼地让狼人那根原本深埋在自己体内的巨物小小地退出去些许。人鱼白皙的皮肤因为逐渐泛起情欲而泛起了漂亮的浅红，托尼看着昆汀小脸红扑扑的努力扭动腰部和尾巴，似乎是在试图满足他的样子，觉得甚是可爱。于是便也不在克制自己的欲望、干脆捏住昆汀的尾部，止住了人鱼半吊子的吞吐，手腕稍稍用力一搂、直直地将人鱼整个钉在了自己的阴茎上。

原本已经稍微闭合了些许的濡湿甬道，此刻被那根熟悉的那家伙所突兀地撑开，酸胀疼痛而又满足的感觉瞬间侵袭了人鱼的全身。昆汀漂亮的鱼尾巴止不住地颤抖着，底端的鱼鳍像是小狗尾巴似的、撒娇地裹住了托尼的小腿。人鱼忘我地搂住狼人的脖颈，边着迷地用自己微凉的指尖轻轻拨弄着狼人毛绒绒的耳朵，边心满意足地任由自己沉浸在晨间甜蜜的爱潮之中。

END?  
TBC?

**Author's Note:**

> 最后是因为海洋都没有那么毛绒绒的东西，所以昆汀格外喜欢摸托尼的耳朵和尾巴www
> 
> 随缘更新，可能有后续…就是产卵，也可能没有。


End file.
